succombe
by Manorfe
Summary: Résumé: Les frères Winchester sont encore morts, mais cette fois-ci seul Sam est ressuscité et pas Dean. Personne ne pouvant aider le cadet, celui-ci décide alors de demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi "Lucifer'. Cette fanfiction n'est pas a moi, c'est une amie qui m'a demandé de la publier pour elle. Bonne lecture ! :) PS : Il n'y a pas de suite a ce " chapitre ".


Succombe:

Sam se leva de son lit, en se dirigeant vers le frigo de l'hôtel. Il grimaça en sentant l'eau du réfrigérateur sur ses pieds nus. Il ne restait que de la bière, ainsi que deux parts de tartes que Dean n'avait pas encore englouties. Mais l'envie de les manger ne se fit pas, il attrapa plutôt une bière.

-Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de boire cette saloperie, à force tu vas avoir un ballon à la place du ventre…

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna vers Lucifer, qui était allongé tel un pacha, sur le lit de son frère. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres...

Il s'approcha de la chaise en s'asseyant, celle-ci faisant face au diable. Il posa sa bière sur la petite table où traînaient les papiers et autres renseignements pour leur chasse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas ton corps à ce que je sache…

-Pas pour l'instant, mais ça viendra, dit-il d'un air narquois.

Ils se fixèrent maintenant dans les yeux, ce fût Sam qui les détourna pour s'occuper de sa bière. Seul le bruit décapsulé de la boisson résonnait dans la pièce.

-Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? Ou tu vas m'épargner cette fois-ci ton long monologue, comme quoi ma vie serait meilleure, si tu étais en possession de mon corps ?

-Malheureusement, je pense que nous n'avons pas le temps nécessaire pour reparler de ça…

Sam releva ses yeux, il était parti. Quelques instants après son frère fit son apparition en compagnie de son fidèle ange, Castiel.

-Alors tu as trouvé des renseignements ? demanda Dean, en allant chercher à son tour une bière.

Il en proposa une à Castiel qui refusa d'un signe de la tête. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose pensa Sam. Il voyait l'ange examiner chaque recoins de la pièce. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Ce qui n'était pas le cas…

-Rien du tout, cela me semble bizarre il n'y a plus de disparitions ou de cadavres comme si la créature avait fait sa réserve pour l'année.

-Peut être qu'elle a émigré ailleurs ? proposa l'aîné.

Il s'installa sur son lit en croisant les pieds, comme avait fait Lucifer quelques minutes avant. Il chassa cette pensée.

-C'est une possibilité, mais franchement cela me semble étrange…

-Sam, nous avons travaillé sur des affaires plus loufoques que cela, alors cesse de t'inquiéter…

Sa phrase resta suspendue, Dean regarda Castiel les sourcils froncés.

-Euh Castiel il y a un problème ?

L'angelot regardait, enfin fixait plutôt Dean concentré dans sa tâche, il prit le bras de celui-ci en le faisant mettre debout.

-Et si tu voulais la place tu pouvais aller sur l'autre lit, feignasse murmura le chasseur à voix basse.

Mais Castiel ne l'écouta pas, il toucha les draps en prenant quelque chose dans sa main. Sam inspecta les moindres faits et gestes de celui-ci, en espérant que Castiel n'ait rien trouvé montrant la visite nocturne de l'ange déchu. Il se releva sous les regards des deux frères. De sa main droite il mit son pouce et son index l'un sur l'autre sans les serrer, comme s'il tenait quelque chose d'invisible dans celle-ci. Il fit son habituel petit penchement de tête, en les tournants l'une sur l'autre.

-Samuel … murmura Castiel.

Celui-ci déglutit face à l'appelle de son prénom. Sam avait l'impression que l'ange lisait dans son esprit. Etait-ce le cas ?

-Il faut que nous discutions seul à seul, tous les deux, finit-il.

Il se tourna vers l'aîné pour bien marquer ses paroles. Mais comme il fallait s'en douter, Dean ne fût pas de cet avis.

-Et pour quelle raison je devrais partir ?! A ce que je sache c'est mon frère j'ai aussi bien le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ! Il lança un regard insistant à son petit frère.

-Dean.. Va faire un tour je t'expliquerai après, promit le cadet détournant les yeux.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules en marmonnant « Je serai au bar » puis claqua la porte. L'Ambiance devenait électrique, Sam avait préféré se lever de son fauteuil pour faire quelques pas. Castiel lui n'avait pas bougé, il suivait les faits et gestes du chasseur.

-Lucifer t'a rendu visite pendant notre absence ?

Sam ne répondit pas.

-J'ai senti sa présence Samuel, et en plus de ça j'ai trouvé une de ses plumes tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Est-ce que je l'ai fait ? À ce que je sache non alors réfléchis avant de parler …

-Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui ce passe, il essaye de t'amadouer pour prendre possession de ton corps et provoquer l'apocalypse et …

-Et quoi ?! dit-il en le coupant, tu penses que je suis trop faible pour le repousser ?

-Et si je te disais que oui ?

Sam grimaça face à la remarque qu'il venait de se prendre dans la figure.

-Alors cela voudrait dire que tu te trompes fortement.

Il prit son manteau en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'ange, la porte claqua une deuxième fois.

Castiel soupira, il n'avait en aucun cas voulu blesser l'ego de Sam, mais c'était lui qui lui avait demandé son opinion. Il posa ses yeux sur la plume.

-Une plume noire… murmura-t-il avant de se volatiliser lui aussi.

...

Rare étaient les occasions où Dean Winchester ne voulait pas boire, mais c'était le cas de ce soir. Bien sûr il avait ingurgité une bière mais cela n'était rien en comparaison des nombreux verres de whisky qu'il buvait habituellement. Il avait quand même été au bar mais en ayant eu assez de l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, il avait préféré se dégourdir les jambes dehors, malgré la présence du froid. Emmitoufle dans son manteau il se dirigea vers l'hôtel pour rejoindre son frère ainsi que Castiel. Plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les laisse seuls? C'était peut-être dû au comportement bizarre qu'avait le cadet ? A mi-chemin de l'hôtel il vit Sam, les sourcils foncés il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller avec un « Eh Sam ! » mais il ne le fit pas. De là où il était, il pouvait voir un homme d'un certain âge en train de le suivre. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer, la puce à l'oreille, Dean leur emboîta le pas.

...

Pourquoi se mettait-t-il dans un état pareil ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Sam traversa la rue déserte, en proie à ses pensées il ne sentit pas la main de l'inconnu. Pris au dépourvu, il fut poussé contre le mur un Gun pointé contre son front. Il n'avait pas prévu le coup, ni pensée à une quelconque attaque en sortant de l'hôtel. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui.

\- Sam Winchester.

\- Que voulez -vous ?

Bizarrement c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, une question qu'il considérait idiote voir stupide pour ce genre de situation.

-A ton avis ? Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as provoqué l'apocalypse, tu croyais que personne ne serait au courant ?

\- Je…cela n'a jamais été mon intention !

-Je me doute bien...

L'homme allait appuyer sur la détente, mais fut très vite interrompu pas Dean, qui arriva au moment propice. Mais dû au choc commis par l'interception de son frère, la balle ricocha, touchant quand même Sam au genou. L'inconnu maintenant à terre leva son arme vers l'aîné puis tira.

Sam regarda la scène se dérouler devant ces yeux, ne pouvant rien faire il regarda son frère s'écrouler au sol, inerte et sans vie. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. L'homme se releva en essuyant les traces de sang sur son visage, il s'approcha une fois de plus vers Sam.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Dean…

-Mais vous l'avez quand même fait.

Il lui avait répondu dans un murmure. Sans aucune intonation dans la voix, aucun mépris ou aucune colère...

-Vous attendez quoi pour finir le travail ? reprit Sam d'un ton néanmoins cynique, en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur de sa blessure.

-Rien …

Il remit l'arme à feu sur le front du chasseur, pour ensuite appuyer une deuxième fois sur la détente.

...

Il se mit à respirer d'un coup, comme s'il avait manqué d'oxygène. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal ainsi que ses yeux, dû peut être à la lumière de la chambre. La chambre ? Sam se mit en position assise regardant autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans la ruelle, mais dans son ancienne chambre d'hôtel. Il toucha instinctivement son front, aucune marque et aucune trace de sang sur ses doigts.

-Il t'a fait revivre.

Sam tourna sa tête vers sa droite, Castiel avait les bras croisés et se tenait vers la fenêtre en le fixant.

-Où est Dean ?

Il savait très de qui parlait l'ange, mais pour l'instant celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était son frère.

-Doyen…..

On aurait dit que l'ange cherchait ses mots avec soins.

-Ton frère n'a pas pu revenir…

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreille il mit ses mains sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible son frère ne pouvait pas être dans l'autre monde*, pas déjà ! Il releva néanmoins la tête.

-Tu mens, tenta Sam. C'est le véhicule de Saint Michael il ne peut pas… il ne peut pas mourir !

-C'est la vérité. Aurais-tu oublié Adam ?

Adam pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé.

-Comment pourrais-je le faire revenir ?

Sam ...

Castiel s'approcha du cadet pour se mettre devant lui.

-C'était le choix de Dieu on ne peut pas le contredire, si Dean est mort c'est qu'il devait mourir, un point c'est tout.

-Nan, pas un point c'est tout Castiel, c'est mon frère et je ferai tout pour le faire revenir !

Il se leva pour faire des allers-retours sous les yeux de de l'ange, qui suivait ses mouvements.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ferai un pacte avec un démon.

Castiel fit un signe négatif avec sa tête.

-Ça ne sera pas possible, jamais ils n'accepteront de prendre l'âme du véhicule du diable.

-Et Crowley ? Ou même toi ? Tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Je vous ai plusieurs fois aidé, mais cette fois-ci je n'en serai pas capable. Je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'avant.

-Qui alors ?!

Il était désespéré.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qui à la force nécessaire pour faire revenir Dean.

-Oh non….

...

-Bonjour Sam.

Lucifer était prostré dans le fauteuil faisant face à la fenêtre, était de dos au chasseur il avait senti sa présence, à peine la porte ouverte. Sam la referma derrière lui, en s'approchant de son invité surprise.

-Lucifer...ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ?

Il avait une voix pensive et il ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Sam retira son manteau pour le jeter négligemment sur son lit, pour s'y asseoir par la suite.

-Pas spécialement, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-C'est toi-même qui vient de le dire, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Cela me semble évident.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, je suis en vie …

-Tu n'es pas heureux ? Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'obligeance de me dire merci, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Merci.

-Mais ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était exaspéré par le comportement de cet être l'humain.

-Mais, mon frère lui n'a pas été ressuscité, alors je voudrais te proposer quelque chose.

Lucifer fit pivoter son fauteuil vers Sam, il avait mis sa jambe droite sur l'autre et penché sa tête. Etait-ce de famille, ce genre de tic ?

-Ta proposition ?

Sam avait réfléchi pendant un certain temps, avant de dire son idée au diable. Enfin… réfléchir n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié quand on parlait d'un Winchester. Il avait plutôt fait le tri entre le ''pour'' et le ''contre''. Mais franchement, avait-il vraiment un quelconque avantage à faire un contrat avec le diable ? Certainement pas…

-Tu fais revenir Dean et là, tu pourras prendre possession de mon corps.

Bien sûr, il avait la certitude que son frère aurait trouvé une solution.

Lucifer se leva de sa place, pour se diriger doucement vers le brun. Sa démarche était féline, et pour couronner le tout, son sourire déstabilisait Sam.

-C'est une proposition alléchante que tu me fais là.

Il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du chasseur, pour le pousser en arrière. Il fut allongé sur le matelas, les deux jambes de son interlocuteur étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches. Les deux mains de Sam se retrouvèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Pris au dépourvu, il essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !s'emporta le brun.

-Comme tu peux le voir, j'honore notre pacte.

Lucifer mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, en l'embrassant doucement. Le pauvre garçon commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, il n'avait jamais été question de ça !

\- Quand j'ai dit " tu pourras prendre position de mon corps '' je ne parlais pas de …

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du déchus, qui avait abandonné le cou rougi par les baisers, pour s'attaquer à sa bouche. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, pour que sa langue ait accès à la sienne. Une douce chaleur commençait à s'ancrer dans le bas-ventre du chasseur.

Dans ce genre de situation plus qu'irréaliste, Sam aurait sûrement tout fait pour résister. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas en ce moment. Il était comme pour ainsi dire, charmé ?

Lucifer interrompit le baiser, un sourire espiègle ornant son visage.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le même sens du mot " possession '', je me trompe ?

-Dégage de là tout de suite connard, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça avec toi ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas vu ton entrejambe et puis même, cesse de penser avec ta tête. Tu reverras ton frère seulement si on finit ce qu'on a commencé.

Sam émit un gémissement en sentant la main plus que gênante du diable sur son sexe qui durcissait.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Devait-il succomber à cette tentation ? Et quand bien même, ce n'était pas lui qui voulait le faire. Ce qu'il voulait c'était Dean, et le seul moyen de le revoir était d'accepter.

-Promets-moi que tu tiendras parole, dit-il vaincu.

-Samuel « il prit son menton du bout des doigts, pour le tourner vers lui » je ne mens Jamais.

Il recommença à l'embrasser et cette fois-ci Sam mit plus d'entrain à l'acte en poussant ses hanches en avant, pour se frotter à celle de Lucifer. Autant essayer d'y prendre du plaisir, pensa-t-il.

Il ne leur resta bientôt plus que leur caleçons. Le blond commença à tracer une ligne humide de baiser sur le torse du chasseur, se dirigeant vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Ils ont ...

Il le prit en main, en portant l'extrémité du sexe dans sa bouche. Suçant par ailleurs le gland, dont le désir commençait à s'extirper en quelques gouttes, une main se posa sur ses cheveux, pour qu'il approfondisse l'acte. Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux, il continua sa manœuvre pour ensuite s'arrêter en voyant son amant au bord de l'extase. La bouche chaude sur son membre délaissé, laissa place au froid humide. Laissant son orgasme inassouvi.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Sam avait du mal à croire qu'il disait ça, surtout dans un murmure de geignard.

\- S'il faut que tu atteignes la jouissance, je préfère que tu le fasses quand je serai en toi.

Il se redressa positionnant les jambes sur ses hanches, pour avoir un meilleur accès. Et en une poussée il le pénétra. Une douleur fulgurante apparu en bas de son dos, il serra ses dents de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas témoigner de la brûlure qui le consumait.

-Respire un coup ça va passer, dit Lucifer d'une voix sarcastique.

-F-fermes-la !

-Si tu le prends comme ça, lui répondit-il en fac.

Il accentua alors ses coups de reins, faisant place à des gémissements de plaisir, qui remplacèrent petit à petit la douleur. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher plus longtemps, les jambes de Sam vinrent envelopper ses hanches pour plus de puissance. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le plaisir commençait à atteindre son but. Il posa sa main sur son sexe pour le toucher, mais Lucifer l'arrêta.

-Oh non je ne crois pas « il y avait de l'amusement au fond de sa voix »

Il retira ses deux mains des hanches, pour les maintenir une fois de plus au-dessus de la tête du brun. Leur torses étaient l'un contre l'autre se frottant frénétiquement, une chaleur agréable planait autour d'eux. La tête au creux du cou de son amant, Sam sentit tous ses muscles se contracter ainsi que ceux du diable, montrant qu'ils avaient atteint tous les deux, le septième ciel.

...

-Sammy ? Eh Sam ! Tu te réveilles ?!

Le cadet releva la tête dans un sursaut, des cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux montrant que la nuit avait été de courte durée. Dean lui faisait face avec son fameux sourire et il lui fallut quelque instant avant que l'information atteigne son cerveau. Ni une ni deux, il lui sauta au cou dans un moment de pure affection.

-Oh oh du calme Sam « il le repoussa légèrement, avant de désigner du doigt son corps » tu es un peu à poils, on est frère mais quand même il y a des limites.

-Je suis désolé mais je suis tellement content de te voir !

Il remit la couverture en place, en cachant sa tenue d'Adam.

-On s'est vu hier, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

" Hier ?'', pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas possible, l'accident avait eu lieu il y a une semaine.

-Dean, te souviens-tu de l'accident qu'on a eu ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais je ne suis pas idiot c'est même Castiel qui nous a fait revenir, mais tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta–il en voyant son frère pâlir petit à petit.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve, c'était tellement réaliste. Il renonça à quoi bon ? Son frère était revenu tout allait pour le mieux.

-Oui t'inquiète, j'ai juste mal dormi.

-Bon si ce n'est que cela, va t'habiller, le monstre qu'on traque a encore attaqué une personne.

-Quel genre de personne ?

-Un homme assez vieux dans la quarantaine, je t'attends en bas.

...

Chemises, pantalons, portable, portefeuille. Il referma son sac en vérifiant autour de lui si il n'avait rien oublié. Tout était là. Etant prêt Sam s'avança vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter. Ses yeux furent attirés par le journal local, qui traînait sur le chevet.

Il le prit en examinant la première page. L'homme dont Dean avait parlé était le même chasseur qui les avait tués. La description de sa mort n'était pas divulgué, il y avait seulement des mots comme carnage, ou boucherie, comme quoi seule une bête sauvage aurait pu commettre ce crime.

-Il le méritait.

Sam se retourna, Lucifer était en face de lui droit comme un " i '' en le regardant.

-Et en quoi un homme " mérite '' de mourir comme ça ?

-C'est simple, on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, et je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. Sache-le !

Il commença à partir, puis s'arrêta pour demander.

\- J'ai une question. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris possession de mon corps, quand tu avais la possibilité ?

-Mais je l'ai pris ! « Il se mit à rire »

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, alors arrête avec tes conneries et réponds-moi !

-Pour la simple raison, que je sais que tu reviendras vers moi, pour me demander de posséder ton corps. Après la question c'est, de quelle façon ?

Il se volatilisa le sourire aux lèvres, comme la fois précédente le laissant seul.

Le bruit du klaxon de l'impala, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Sortant de l'hôtel il se dirigea vers le parking, montant dans la voiture de l'aînée.

-Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

-Je réglais mes affaires, mais on peut y aller maintenant.

C'était une réponse vague, mais il ne voulait surtout pas être explicite, ce que voulait Sam c'était penser à autre chose.

Dean le regarda quelques minutes avant de hausser les épaules.

-Si tu le dis.

La radio en marche la chanson " Sympahty for the Devil '' régna dans la caisse, pour le plus grand désarroi de Sam.

Fin.


End file.
